


The Things We Break

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [12]
Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Leave it to the paladin to take the rogue at her word.





	The Things We Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "oath".

Lirian is the first to break it. Heck it’s not even a day before she’s stepping out of a pine tree right in front of Serini, lunch basket in hand, ready to pick up where they left off as though nothing happened.

 

Girard is next, no surprise there. The sorcerer was never one to keep an oath he didn’t think of first.

 

Dorukan takes a few months, but eventually a sending reaches Serini, and just like that he’s back into her life, twenty-five words at a time.

 

From Soon, there is nothing but silence, all the way to the end.


End file.
